


The New Adventures of Starman and Blueberry Love

by PriffyViole



Series: Starman and Blueberry Love [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriffyViole/pseuds/PriffyViole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new villain strikes, former superhero Blueberry Love must come out of retirement and assemble a new team to stop him.</p>
<p>Origin of Starman and Blueberry Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIDGi_opaAI</p>
<p>There are a lot of Bat Owl AUs out there, but I haven't really seen one for the Gang Beasts superheroes. I aim to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Adventures of Starman and Blueberry Love

"...And now for our top story. A mysterious masked man calling himself The Black Hole has issued an ominous threat towards the citizens of our city, claiming that he'll "make us pay for our crimes". He also issued a personal threat towards former superhero Blueberry Love, insisting that he would suffer more than anyone. As we all know, Blueberry Love retired from heroics after a fatal accident that injured him and fifteen others, as well as killing fellow hero Bryce McQuaid. Time will tell as to how Blueberry will respond to this threat. Back to you, Jeremy."

Evan didn't get to hear the rest as he heard a loud knock on his door.

On the other side was a man with striking blue eyes holding a box. He was panting, and deliberately putting on a smile. Evan felt like he'd seen him before, but he couldn't place where.

"Um, hello good sir!" he said, trying to sound cheery. "Would- would you like to buy one of these rings?" He opened the box, revealing said rings.

"I don't know, I don't really-"

"PLEASE!" The salesman was suddenly in his face, startling him. "I NEED SOMEBODY!"

"HEY! Get away from me!" Evan pushed him away and slammed the door in his panic. After a moment to breathe, he was about to sit back down when he heard a shout and the sound of wood breaking.

Turning around, he noticed a large hole in his door and the salesman standing there sheepishly, nursing a bloody, splintered hand. "Uhh..."

Evan sighed, trying to hold back anger. "Get in."

~~~~~~~~~~

About half an hour had passed by the time Evan had patched up his door, as well as the salesman's hand, with the latter frantically apologizing for the former.

"...I- I just...I've been asking people all day. Nobody wanted to help me!"

"Help you?"

"Well, I...I need a partner!"

"You know you could use Grindr for that, right?"

"NO- I mean- uh, lemme show you!" The salesman reached into his pocket. At this point Evan half expected him to pull out a condom.

But no, it was another ring. The salesman slipped the ring on his finger, triggering a flash of light.

When it faded, sitting in his place was the one and only Blueberry Love.

"I heard what that Black Hole guy said. I wanna do something...but I can't do it by myself! I...I need you!"

Evan sat for a moment, registering the situation. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes, and took a ring from the box.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the gayest thing I've ever written.
> 
> Also, if you're reading this, Bryce, sorry I killed you off immediately.


End file.
